My psychic powers
by celestial power
Summary: It has been about one year since Naru has left Mai and Japan. He meets a girl named Hana Matsuki in America. The girl has her own secrets. Would they fall in love with one another? What about Mai? Read to find out. THE ENTIRE STORY WOULD BE WRITTEN IN THE OC'S POV UNLESS MENTIONED OTHERWISE. Btw I have this same story posted on Quotev just a bit of the formatting is different.
1. My new professor?

**Monday 2** **nd** **April**

I was staring outside the window; chewing my pen. The tree gently rustled with the wind. The tree shook and some of the leaves scattered on the path below. A swift wind came inside the classroom and my hair cascaded my face. I removed the annoying strands from my eyes and face. A sigh left my mouth; apparently all of us were waiting for a new professor .

I am Hana Matsuki and I am 20 years old. Today was my fifth day in this university. I am attaining the famous university in America and have taken up the subject of Parapsychology. I was always in love with this subject and to study in the parapsychology school of Davis had been my childhood dream. I had worked hard all my life for this one moment. Leaving behind my parents in Japan, I had travelled all the way up to here after passing my entrance exams. I did not get any special grades but being able to enroll was an achievement in itself.

I was brought out of my reverie by a loud bang on the front desk and by a clearing of throat. I started to stare at the source of the sound. It was a very handsome guy, he was around the same age as me or maybe a bit older. He stood about 6 feet in height and wore a very gloomy and boring shade of black. His hair was raven, eyes were raven, coat was black, shirt was black, skinny jeans was black and shoes were black. I mean what the hell is wrong with this entirely black makeover. I saw around the class and was surprised to see that all of them were standing.

'Don't tell me, i…is he the professor? Oh my gawd I totally made of fool of myself' I shook my head and stood up, bowing my head in an imitation of my homeland, I blurted out a _gomenassai._ Understanding dawned on me. This was America for Christ's sake. I could not be speaking Japanese over here. Correcting myself I offered a quick sorry before clearing my throat and sitting down, seeing the rest had already fallen back in their seats.

The professor stared at me for a while, and then I saw that there was a tilting of lips upwards. He looked almost amused. I scoffed inwardly.

"I will be your professor for the entire term of this university. I am Oliver Davis, hope to see that all of you would graduate successfully." The male said in a cold condensing tone. His voice sent a chill down my spine.

'Did he just say Oliver Davis? Oh my gawd' my mind was in an overdrive, he was the freaking youngest parapsychologist researcher, the son of the founder of this school. It had been known that the guy, our professor had received a PhD at 17 years and had become a researcher. I mean was that even possible. What intelligence does this guy have? He looked at me and gave me a cold look. From then onward I knew that my life was in hell.

 _ **I hope all of you enjoy and like my story.**_

 _ **Read and review lovely people**_

 _ **~celestial**_

 _"I would always find you, no matter what."- Eugene_

 _"I would never let you go, no matter what."- Oliver_


	2. Call from an old aquiantance

**A/n: GH does not belong to me only the OC does.**

 **ENJOY~**

The lecture hall was filled up with students. Long platforms of writing desks decorated the lecture hall in semi circular arches. These arches were aligned in rows. Each arch was separated from one another by a fair distance and attached to them were various chairs. These chairs, all of low height had an intricate net pattern. The handiwork extending to its rim, while the seat was a black smoothened area.

I was sitting on the second last row. One of my habits had not changed my maintenance of distance from my lecturer. Even back in school I used to sit in the second last row. I always had an unhealthy fear of being subjected to classroom quizzes. As a result of this I always used to sit in the only row which the teacher used to discard as the most useless one.

But my luck was not that good this time. Unknown to my own knowledge, my professor had taken an interest in me. His interest was not of any unhealthy obsession, neither was it of any revengeful outcome. On the brighter sides of things, his interest in me was a supple one. An interest where he would ask me to read some of the paragraphs from my textbook. Nothing more and nothing less.

It had occasionally invaded my thoughts, that what might be the reason for this peculiar interest of his. I was no particularly bright student neither was I a careless fool. Then why would he ask me to read out the narrative paragraphs during the lectures? I had yet to discover the reason.

Yet again the electronic bell ringed and signaled the end of our 7th lecture in the week. The lectures on 'insights on parapsychology' were a certain interesting bunch of informative. The information gathered was tremendous and the explanations by Professor Oliver Davis were easily understood.

I arranged the scattered books on the part of my desk and brought them together in a bundle. Taking the entire bundle in my hand, I hit them on the desk by their upright corners in order to settle them in an alignment. Picking up the bundle and placing it in my folded arms, I pressed them to my chest. I leaned down and picked up my sling bad and placed it on my right shoulder.

I turned on my heels and started to descend down the stairs in a hurry. My next lecture was due in 15 minutes and I had to cover a distance of at least 50m before I reached the next lecture hall. My steps were fast and my sports shoes tapped on the staircase. My hurry was hindered by a vibration in my jeans pocket.

Slowing down my steps, I fished through my pocket and took out my phone. Flinging it open, I stared at the screen. The number which flashed on the screen made me stop in my tracks and a smile broke through my face. I clicked on the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

Oliver was arranging his documents in a pile of neatly placed bundles and picking them up he made his way to the exit door. While walking towards the exit, his eyes fell on the teenager descending the stairs of the lecture hall. He had taken an interest in the girl, since the first day she had blurted out in the native language. Her voice held a certain Japanese accent. The Japanese accent undertone reminded him of his time in Japan. That was the entire reason for which he had selected her as the narrative representative of the class.

He took in her appearance. Today she was wearing a baggy shirt which hung loose from one of her shoulders, exposing the skin and slim fit jeans making her long legs much more pronounced. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she had a sling bag on her exposed shoulder.

He saw as she poked her pocket and fished out a phone which she flicked open. A smile appeared on her face and she answered the phone. He was almost out of the door when,

"Hey, hello Mai. How have you been? Is that Kazuya guy still pestering ya?"

He froze as her voice answered the call. He froze at the name of 'Mai' and 'Kazuya'. His eyes widened to an impossible size.

 _ **Read and review lovely people.**_

 _ **~celestial**_

 _"I would always find you, no matter what."- Eugene_

 _"I would never let you go, no matter what."- Oliver_


	3. Spirit out of her body?

**A/n: GH does not belong to me only the OC does.**

 **Oliver's P.O.V**

I turned on my heels and rounded, facing her back. She was standing near the lecture room window, the one which led to the front lawn and was talking to her heart's content. I really wanted to just walk up to her and turn her around by her shoulder. I wanted to verify about which Mai she was talking to.

Mai, the Mai I knew, the one who would always pester me about my way of working about my justice… Mai… I missed her, I missed her a lot. I wanted to snatch the phone out of her hand and talk to Mai. I thought that my heart was racing because she had been talking to Mai but still when I saw as she turned a bit, showing only the half of her face to me. The sunlight of the setting sun fell on her face, making her features more prominent. She looked so beautiful. Her fair skin held an orange hue, and for a moment in time, my heart started to pound faster.

I don't know the reason, was it because Mai was being talked to, or was it because she was looking so beautiful? I let a sigh escape my lips and I was about to turn back when Lin came in rushing into the lecture room. The lecture door was opened with force and I saw as her phone slipped from her palm and fell to the ground from the sheer sound of the door opening.

"Get away from there." Lin shouted. Why was Lin asking her to move away?

"Shikis go." Lin commanded. Shiki? Was there a Spirit in here. But that is not possible. No spirit can escape my senses.

Unless...

I turned towards her as fast as possible. But I was too late. Her body was lying on the floor, cold lifeless.

My heart squeezed in pain. I don't know why. Maybe i would miss her narrative skills. Maybe I am guilty, because I could have saved her. Maybe...maybe...I could have saved her only if I would have not let my consciousness wander...

Maybe ...maybe...maybe... ...only if...only if...only if...

These were all words and would have never brought her back. Her spirit should have been long gone. Then what was it that we saw that day?

Was that also an illusion of the setting sun or was it my guilt gnawing at my subconciousness.

I never knew the reason. But on that day, we saw her spirit exiting her body and returning back inside of her.

 _ **Read and review lovely people**_

 _ **~celestial**_

* * *

 _"I would always find you, no matter what."- Eugene_

 _"I would never let you go, no matter what."- Oliver_


	4. So, you are still suffering Hana?

**A/n: GH does not belong to me, only the OC does.**

I was wondering back to my consciousness. The first thing I felt, as I came back to the world of the living, was a skull splitting headache. My body was limp and it ached at several places. The all too familiar symptoms were back again. I stared upwards, watching the carvings on the ceiling, absently following their patterns with my eyes. My mind however was distant, searching and latching onto a memory that I had always wanted to all but forget. The memory...no...the memories, _all of them were...no...are, they are still very dear to me._ His face registered itself in my fore brain and our time together was then a slide show of memories, flashes , guilt and longing. _I still long for him, his touch, his hands and his...his... everything._ A tear escaped the corner of my eye and then flowed down a stream of tears. Tasting salty and bitter, blurring my vision into a floating image of his smiling face.

"So, you are still suffering Hana?" a distant sound stirred me from my reveries and pulling me back to the present.

The voice, _that voice... I know it... that voice, it's his voice... but how? How is he here? I need to talk to him, he might know something._ In a matter of seconds, I turned my head, and there he was standing; tall, stoic and proud as always, his hair covering a portion of his face and his hands folded...as always. I unknowingly smiled at the familiar display of mannerism. He was still the same. He was looking outside of the window of the lecture hall.

Then it occurred to me, I was still in the lecture hall, not only that but I was lying on the ground and professor Davis? Where was Professor Davis? I looked all around in search of him and found him standing not quite far away from the stoic man of my past. He was standing in quite the imitation of the proud and stoic Lin. _His navy hair is so similar...no no these thought... they should not be encouraged._ I stood up dusting my pants and strolled weakly towards the two men.

"Hello Lin, we meet again." I offered with a small smile.

The man in question turned towards me and stood leveling his eyes to mine. My professor, the great Davis turned to look at our interaction, admittedly shocked due to the lack of his knowledge of our past relationship.

"Hana, you have not changed one bit" he said with a small and rare smile "you have grown up though." he added making me blush slightly. I had never imagined hearing something like this from the great workaholic Lin. He moved and stood in front of me.

"I have searched for you after that incident" he turned his head to look at my professor "Oliver, could you leave us alone for a while?" Oliver Davis nodded his head and left to wait outside the hall. So he had an inch of control on my professor as well. My lips upturned in wry humour.

"Ya, I kind of had disappeared from my locality for a while" pausing for a while and looked at my feet in embarrassment. I should have known he would search for me "I was at my grandmother's place." I finished with a sigh.

"You still hold yourself responsible, don't you?" never expecting the question from him, I turned to look at him and was pinned by his serious expression.

"Yes..." was all i could reply. I could not lie to him even if I wanted to. He placed his large hand on my head like he used to and gave a light pat to it.

He sighed and moved closer to me bending his face down a bit, "just know this, he would never come back."

The tears I had wanted to hold back all these years came down in a torrential flow. He moved to hug me and enveloped me in his comforting embrace. The comfort and the homely protectiveness was still intact in his ' unavoidable circumstances hugs' or as he always used to term his little show of emotions.

I nodded my head as I kept on drenching his black shirt with my tears "I know big brother, Lin" I softly said into his shirt, the words muffled by my choked voice.

 _ **I'll like to see if any one of you could take a clue about who this "he" in this chapter, actually is. I would like to see what you lovelies would come up with.**_

 _ **Read and review lovely people.**_

 _ **~celestial**_

 _"I would always find you, no matter what."- Eugene_

 _"I would never let you go, no matter what."- Oliver_


End file.
